Deux amis d'un jour d'été
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Motochika Chosokabe et Motonari Mori sont deux adolescents que tout sépare. Vraiment tout? Même un certain jour d'été?/ OS. Se passe à notre époque.


Allez, hop! Je me décide à poster cette assez vieux OS.

Les personnages principaux sont Motochika Chosokabe et Motonari Mori. L'histoire se déroulerait à notre époque.

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Deux amis d'un jour d'été

Motochika Chosokabe ne se pressait pas. Ô non ! C'était tout le contraire ! C'était d'un pas flemmard qu'il se dirigeait vers les grilles du lycée Basara. Drôle de nom pour ce riche établissement de Tokyo mais le jeune homme de la mer de Seto s'en fichait bien. Autre chose lui accaparait l'esprit : l'existence de ce lycée qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Car, tiens pardi !, il était obligé d'y aller et d'assister aux cours ô combien ennuyeux.

Pourquoi ses parents l'avaient-ils envoyé à Tokyo ? Certes, il avait cassé une ou deux portes de son lycée à Shikoku, il avait envoyé à l'hôpital quelques types qui lui revenaient pas, il avait mis le feu au labo à cause d'une expérience douteuse, il répondait mal aux enseignants… bref il était un lycéen récalcitrant de première classe, plus prompt à s'amuser qu'à étudier. Les enseignants de son lycée à Shikoku en avaient eu marre. Ils l'avaient renvoyé. Ses parents en avaient aussi eu marre. Il l'avait envoyé au lycée Basara, réputé pour sa discipline de fer.

Pourtant, Motochika avait dû mal à croire à la véracité de cette réputation…vu la ribambelle de loufoques dont il était composés. Déjà, il y avait ces deux caïds qu'il appréciait beaucoup car ils étaient toujours d'accord pour foncer dans le pétrin avec lui, Masamune Date en tête avec sa curieuse manie de balancer des mots anglais à tout bout d'champ et aussi Magoici Saica dont les paroles et les yeux pouvaient faire aussi mal que des balles. Ô oui, Motochika appréciaient beaucoup ces deux ados qui étaient dans la même classe que lui.

Après, il y avait l'enflammé Yukimura Sanada qui cherchait toujours noises à Masamune et les combats des deux rivaux ? amis ? ennemis ? retentissaient souvent dans la salle de classe. Puis, Keiji Maeda qui voyait le monde en rose et n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de faire des couples, au grand dam de ses proies. Motochika lui avait bien expliqué- en montrant ses poings- qu'il n'avait pas à essayer avec lui car sinon ça allait barder. Le Maeda semblait avoir pris l'avertissement avec sérieux…ou alors il n'avait encore trouvé aucune fille qu'il jugeait adaptée au grand ado aux cheveux blancs et à l'œil manquant.

Motochika devait bien s'avouer qu'il aimait bien aussi leur délégué, Ieyasu Tokugawa, toujours prompt au sourire et à parler de liens. Le Tokugawa ne s'impliquait guère dans les bagarres mais quand il le faisait…il fallait prendre garde ! Ses poings faisaient mal ! Le chargé de la discipline, Ishida Mitsunari, comptait aussi dans les amis du jeune blandin malgré le fait qu'il était condescendant, méprisant et semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

Et évidemment, il y avait _lui_. _Lui_ avec ses airs de prince et ses piques douloureuses. Ce petit brun qui osait le réprimander alors que Motochika faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui et trois fois son poids. Cet arrogant brun aux yeux tous aussi bruns mais tout sauf chaleureux.

Motonari Mori.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à lui ? Sa journée n'était-elle déjà pas assez pourrie avec Masamune et Yukimura en sortie de kendo, Magoichi en voyage familial, Keiji malade et Ieyasu et Mitsunari en réunion avec les enseignants ? Non mais pourquoi pensait-il à cet arrogant et condescendant Motonari Mori ? Ce renard au sourire horripilant et cette façon de vous regarder de haut comme si vous étiez un insecte et lui un dieu ! Ô il le détestait !... Mais en même temps, il souhaitait mieux le connaître et devenir ami avec lui.

-Satané Mori, grogna le jeune homme en shootant dans une pierre, tu arrives à m'horripiler sans être présent ! T'es fortiche toi !

-On parle tout seul, Chosokabe ? Il va falloir penser à consulter, ça devient inquiétant.

Evidemment il avait fallu qu'_il _soit là pour l'entendre. Qu'avait donc fait Motochika aux dieux pour qu'ils lui pourrissent ainsi sa journée ? Le jeune homme ferma son unique œil bleu marine avant de les ré-ouvrir et de volter pour faire face à l'enquiquineur de première :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Mori ?

-Je te faisais juste remarquer ton étrangeté plus accentuée qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Tu fais l'poète maintenant, Mori ?, marmonna Motochika pour cacher le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris la phrase de son interlocuteur. Sa rage prit un niveau de plus : pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il utilise des mots qu'il ne connaissait pas ? N'en avait-il pas marre de le rabaisser de la sorte ?

-Au moins suis-je raffiné sans m'en rendre compte…tout le contraire de toi, _pirate_.

-Mais le _pirate_ a des amis, lui, au contraire d'un certain _renard_ !

-Pour ce qu'ils valent…entre les deux délinquants de Date et de Saica, le gamin puéril de Sanada, le cœur d'artichaut de Maeda, le désespéré de Mistunari et cet imbécile de Tokugawa avec ses liens…tu es encore plus pathétique que si tu étais tout seul.

Pourtant, malgré ses mots durs, un éclair de tristesse était apparu dans les yeux bruns habituellement froids et insensibles. Mori le laissa sur cet instant et se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Après être resté bloqué quelques secondes sur ce fait inimaginable qui s'était produit, soit le masque de Mori qui s'était craquelé, Motochika reprit ses esprits et fila en cours aussi vite que sa réticence le laissait faire. Certes il ne voulait pas aller en cours mais il ne voulait pas aussi subir la colère de son professeur d'Histoire, Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

Il dû au moins soupirer cent fois en une heure de cours. Soupirs de lassitude et d'ennuis. Il bailla beaucoup aussi, assez bruyamment. Devant lui, Motochika vit le dos de Motonari se raidir devant le bruit qu'il faisait. Trouvant amusante cette façon que le brun avait de se redresser encore plus que d'habitude quand il faisait un son, Motochika passa la deuxième heure d'Histoire à souffler bruyamment, gratter son stylo sur sa feuille, bouger sa chaise…enfin tout pour énerver son camarade.

Motonari fut l'un des premiers à sortir de la classe dès que la sonnerie retentit, surprenant tout le monde. D'habitude, il prenait son temps et se faisait bien voir par les professeurs. Mais sa « fuite » ne lui permit pas d'échapper au borgne blanc qui s'amusa à refaire la même chose dans les deux heures qui suivirent. Au final, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu prendre le cours correctement.

A l'heure du repas, Motonari s'éclipsa comme à son habitude sous son cerisier solitaire, derrière l'école. Il commençait tout juste à ouvrir son bentô qu'un poids s'affala à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter et lâcher ses baguettes. Il posa calmement son manger et riva un regard colérique à souhait sur l'intrus…mais seul un oeil océan brillant de malice lui répondit.

-Tu me soules, Chosokabe. Dégage de là et arrête de m'embêter.

-Quel langage…où est passé le raffiné _renard_ ?

-T'as décidé de m'embêter aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

-Je te fais remarquer que c'est toi qui as commencé.

-Quelle idée aussi de parler tout seul en prononçant mon nom.

-Ah…parce que tu as compris ce que je disais ?

-Oui.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux ados. Profitant de cet instant de calme, Motonari récupéra son bentô et commença à manger, bientôt imité par l'ado aux cheveux blancs. Une fois son repas fini, Motochika rompit à nouveau le silence :

-Tu comptes faire quoi après le lycée ?

-Une université de littérature…Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pourquoi tu me réponds ?

Le sourire insolent de Motochika faillit pousser Motonari à le gifler tant il l'énervait. Il n'avait pas idée de combien il l'énervait. Ne pouvait-il pas l'ignorer comme tous les autres ?

-Je me demande pourquoi je reste à parler avec toi…

Sur ce, Motonari allait se lever mais son camarade de classe était déjà devant lui. Le sérieux de son unique œil impressionna le jeune homme brun et le força à se rasseoir.

-Qu'est-il…qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ?, demanda-t-il alors, ne pouvant plus retenir sa curiosité quant à l'infirmité de son interlocuteur. Cet unique œil qui lui restait, cet œil à la couleur si profonde, perdit sa lumineuse malice habituelle et se teinta du noir de la tristesse. Motochika se rassit aux côtés de Motonari et leva son unique œil au ciel avant de demander :

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-Ca m'intrigue.

-Masamune aussi est brogne…et tu ne lui as jamais demandé.

-Il m'horripile.

-Et moi non ?

-Bien sûr que si !

-Alors où est la différence ?

Motonari ne répondit pas et enserra ses jambes avec ses bras avant de caller sa tête sur ses genoux. Cette pose le rendait encore plus vulnérable que sa petite taille ne le faisait habituellement.

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, finit par lâcher le brun sans expression. Motochika leva un sourcil surpris.

-Ah bon ? Qui donc ?

-Un gosse avec qui j'ai joué une journée d'été…il y a bien longtemps. Il avait des cheveux blancs comme toi, des yeux bleu océan comme toi...mais il avait ses deux yeux et n'était pas insolent comme tu peux l'être.

-Il avait un nom ce gosse ?

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé et je ne lui ai pas donné le mien.

-Idiots.

-Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter !

-Pas seulement toi. L'autre gosse aussi.

Un autre silence passa bientôt suivi d'un ange. Motochika fut encore lui qui rompit le silence.

-Un accident de voiture.

-Quoi ?

-Mon œil…Un accident de voiture. Un bout de verre s'est enfoncé dedans.

-Tu as dû avoir mal.

-Oui…j'ai parfois encore mal. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la joie d'être simplement en vie, non ?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre quelque chose de sensé sortir de ta bouche.

-Ah bon ?

Motochika se releva alors et épousseta ses vêtements avant de tendre la main à son camarade qui la regarda comme on regarde un animal bizarre. Il finit par se décider à la prendre et le grand blanc le remit sur ses pieds. Il lâcha la main de son camarade avant de sourire, avec ce sourire insolent qui horripilait l'autre, et déclara :

-Ecoute-moi plus souvent et tu verras que c'est plutôt fréquent que je dise des choses sensées… ami d'un jour d'été.

Sur ces mots, Motochika se pencha pour récupérer son cartable tandis que Motonari restait bloqué sur la fin de sa phrase. Il réalisa enfin que l'autre l'avait quitté et il se dépêcha de le rattraper, empoignant son propre cartable au passage.

-Att..attends..moi..Cho..Choso..Chosokabe !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs arrêta ses grandes enjambées pour laisser le petit brun le rattraper, essoufflé par sa course.

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me mettre dans la même équipe que toi dans un sport, ironisa Motochika en voyant l'essoufflement de son camarade devant la petit distance qu'il avait parcouru en courant.

-Tais-toi, râla ce dernier en reprenant son souffle, explique plutôt pourquoi tu m'as appelé « ami d'un jour d'été ».

-Je me tais ou j'explique ?

Les yeux ronds que lui renvoya Motonari le fit rire puis il lui tourna le dos et lança :

-On est un jour d'été, non ?...Mon nom est Motochika Chosokabe, ami d'un autre jour d'été.

Motonari écarquilla légèrement les yeux : cet ado horripilant et insolent était vraiment le gosse de ce jour d'été…ce jour qui était sûrement le plus beau jour de la morne vie de Motonari Mori qui ne connaissait guère le rire. Il s'avança jusqu'à la hauteur de l'autre ado et dit sans le regarder :

-Mon nom est Motonari Mori, ami d'un jour d'été…Maintenant les cours reprennent, il faut y aller.

-Obligé ?, gémit Motochika tout en souriant.

-Oui, si je veux aller à mon université de littérature.

-C'est dur le concours pour y aller ?

-N'y pense même pas, t'as pas le niveau.

-C'est méchant, ça ! J'ai encore une année et demie pour me préparer !

-Peut-être pourras-tu y arriver…si tu arrêtes de me déconcentrer avec tes bruits horripilants !

Un rire salua la remarque…rire qui fut salué par une remarque acerbe du jeune brun. Ce fut ainsi, mi se chamaillant, mi scellant une nouvelle amitié, que les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent en cours.


End file.
